Nightshade Lullaby
by TillyLeto
Summary: A look at how Pamela Isley came to be known as Poison Ivy. Pamela I./Bruce W./Harvey D.
1. The breakthrough

**A/N: **

**Hi everyone! **

**So I got the idea for this story while watching an episode of Batman: The Animated Series called **Pretty Poison. The reason I did not place it under that catagory though was because this is meant to be a more realistic look into the character of Pamela Isley and how she became Posion Ivy, so not cartoonish at all, if anything I would consider it Nolan-esque. This is my first fanfiction EVER! so I would deeply appreciate your feedback. I hope you like it and I should be posting up the next chapter soon. ENJOY!****

*******I do not own any of the characters, I only claim Adam Brennan, Oren Scott and a few minor characters. All rights belong to DC Comics.****

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

"Wow, it's really bright." A tall man with a mop of messy brown curls, and blue eyes said with a thick Irish accent.

He was looking down at tube of lipstick whose contents were sticking out a few centimeters. It was bright red, the brightest red you could imagine.

"I know isn't it just beautiful?"

The man looked up at the woman who stood across from him. She was 5'7" and had a lean, hourglass figure with a small protruding belly. She had crimson shoulder length hair that hung at the sides of her face in soft waves. Her eyes were chartreuse and sparkled with excitement. She wore a black dress and a long white lab coat with the name "Pamela Isley, PhD" stitched above the top, left pocket.

"Quite." He said handing the tube back to the woman who held it up in front of her face and gazed at it in amazement.

"It took us so long to find the perfect shade, but we finally did it, we finally made the perfect red lipstick." She said in a soft, velvety voice.

She was the head Botanist and toxicologist in the cosmetic division of the Gotham City Research Institute. They were currently working on patenting a new line of lipsticks that would leave a euphoric imprint on a recipient's lips making the wearer of the lipstick seem irresistible.

"What we did was we used small extracts of poisonous sap from the Asclepias Curassavica, commonly known as the Mexican Butterfly Weed or Blood-Flower, this is what causes the bright red hues… AND when in contact with someone, let's say you kiss them while wearing it, it leaves a tingling, warm feeling leaving that person in a subtle euphoric state." She said in a factual tone as if reading off a textbook.

"That's great honey but you know I don't understand all that sciency talk very well… I'm more of… a kinesthetic learner." He said smiling

"Oh I see. Well then let me show you." She said in a breathy, seductive voice.

She applied the lipstick to her soft, peach lips, already she seemed more irresistible to him. Then she walked over to him and they embraced in a long, passionate kiss. She pulled away after a while and studied his face searching for a confirmation.

"Wow." He said in dazed tone. "Just….WOW!"

"I told you." She said with an amused grin on her face

She took her arms from around his neck and turned to place the tube of lipstick in a box on the small, oak table stand behind her that was filled with other products with the words "Tester" written on the sides of them. The man came up behind her and rapped his arms around the woman's shoulders, resting his chin on her head. She gave out a small sigh and they stood there for a few second before he reached down and placed a hand over her belly, she smiled and placed hers on top of it.

"To think we'll be married soon and then this little one will be coming. It's amazing." he looked down at her.

She looked up into his warm eyes.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too, Adam."

She turned and reached up and placed her hands on the sides of his face. They looked deep into each others eyes for a moment before meeting again in tender kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this first chapter is a little short but the next couple should be a little longer. Hoped you liked it! Plz leave your feedback, It really helps motivate me.<strong>


	2. An Update on Arkham

**A/N: Heads Up-**

**So changing the tone a bit from the first chapter, things are starting to get a littler darker from now on, so be aware that it's going to get darker and darker. Plz review and I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The Next day, Pamela was doing some research on a plant, known as the Lily of the Valley, that she was interested in using in a new line of perfume at work. She was at her desk looking at the plant very closely through a transmission electron microscope when she felt a figure come up to her, she looked up to see a smiling, middle-aged man looking back at her.<p>

"Hello Pamela. How's everything going?" The man said in a raspy voice

"Professor Scott! Oh how lovely of you to stop by. Everything is good, just the same ol' thing." She said as she got up to greet her him.

The man looked to be in his mid fifties and had short, salt and pepper hair. He was a 5'9" and was a little on the heavy side, but his face was long with strong cheekbones and big, sauser-like eyes that were hidden behind thick rimmed glasses.

The embrased in a long hug before he looked at her with a playful, annoyed expression.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me professor when I'm off work, I feel old enough as it is, I don't need you acting like one of my students"

Oren Scott was a Botany professor at the State University and was an old colleague of Pamela. They worked together for many years researching new and rare plants around the world. She was with him when he discovered a rare plant that grew in the forests outside of Gotham, it was similar to the Snowdonia Hawkweed but grew in larger patches and was white with maroon speckles that lined the rims of the petals. She was one of the only people in the United States that had the flower ,which he nicknamed the Blood-Splatter Weed, at home.

She smiled and went back to her seat. He pulled up a stool and sat on the other side of the desk looking at her.

"I'm so sorry, I mean Oren." She put an emphasis on the syllables of his name.

"So, how is that one doing?" He pointed to her belly

"Oh just fine...20 weeks now. Can you believe it?" she said with an amazed tone, as if she couldn't believe the fact herself.

"Do you know the sex of the baby yet?"

"Not yet. I go in for my sonagram next week and should find out then." she rubbed her belly.

"What are you hoping for? Girl or Boy?"

"I'm not sure...I guess I'd prefer a girl. Probably easier to get a girl into plants than a boy" she said laughing.

"Yeah, I guess so...but hey look at me" He joked.

She changed the subject.

"So what brings you here Oren, I know you didn't just come to see how I was doing."

His facial expression changed and he looked at her with a disappointed look as he sighed.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news about the progression of the Arkham Project."

Her smile fell and the mood of the conversation quickly turned serious.

"I tried my best, I really did. I went to almost everyone one I could and said everything possible...but the Project is set to continue. I couldn't stop it." He continued

Her eyes grew wide and she snarled with an annoyed tone.

"How can they do this! It isn't fair! There are precious and rare plants out there in those forests and they're just gonna cut them all down?"

"I'm afraid so. The head board said that it's a small price to pay to make the city a lot safer, they said that these plants do grow in other locations therefore it wouldn't do much harm to the populations of the plants."

She threw her hands down onto her desk and they made a loud banging noice, Oren jumped a bit startled by the noise.

"That is Bullshit Oren! We need those plants out there, we use them for our research not to mention that they are living, breathing creatures"

"Now Pam, I know you're upset, believe me I am too, but there is nothing else we can do to try and stop this. Harvey Dent is set in his ways and believes that the building of the asylum will make Gotham City a better place and not to play the Devil's advocate but, in a way, maybe he is right...maybe this will turn out to be for the best."

"For the best? Really? What about all those plants? Is that what's best for them? I mean we have Batman to keep these streets safe anyways, why do we need some new asylum to clutter our city. No, Dent is not doing this because he cares about the people in Gotham, he's doing it to make himself look better, he doesn't care about anyone or anything but himself." She said feriously.

He looked at her with a confused and concerned look. He had never seen this side of Pamela before and although he was bigger than her, he found himself frightened by her reaction.

"Pam, please, try to calm down. You have every right to be mad but what's more important to you, the well being of the plants or of the people you know and love. Yes we have the police and Batman, but wouldn't you feel better knowing that all those criminals that they catch will be locked up in a place where they can never escape from again. Yes, part of the beautiful forest outside of Gotham will be cut down but look on the bright side, your company can import the plants you use from nearby locations AND your baby will grow up in a safer enviornment. Don't you want that?"

She looked down at her stomach and pondered for a moment. She hadn't really thought about her baby before hand and maybe Oren had a point, but she was still upset that others, not even her own colleague, cared about all the plants that would be dying for the sake of this project.

"I guess." She said under her voice, still a little frazzled.

He looked at her with a slightly sad expression, he knew how passionate she was about plants and had a feeling that it would take her a long time to get over this situation. He sighed and walked over to her and placed his large hand on her shoulder, she didn't look up at him but he could sense the anger in her eyes.

"There's just nothing we can do about this Pam. If I could talk to Dent himself I would but he's just to busy. I'm sorry, I really am." He was about to say something but stopped himself and walked back over to the stool, he didn't sit down but he placed his hands on the desk and looked at her. She was thinking about something and her eyes wondered from side to side as she faced the floor, then she looked up at him with an expression of realization.

"I'll talk to him!" She said

He looked sighed and shook his head.

"And how are you planning on doing that" He questioned.

"I'll go to the gala that Wayne Enterprise is throwing next Friday for Project Arkham. Dent should be there... I'll just go and ask for a minute of his time and change his mind about the project."

He frowned and placed a hand to his temple and rubbed, he realized that there was nothing he could say or do to change this woman's mind on the situation. He looked at her with a weary face.

"And HOW are you going to attend the invent? It is invite only."

She thought for a moment then looked at him with a straight, serious face.

"Oh I'll think of something."


	3. Ultrasound

**A/N- So sorry about the long hiatus, I just lost my inspiration for this story but I revisited the episode and got back on the ball. I have to give a big thank you to rostermane9. You are the one person to make me get off my behind and get me back to writing this story. Your review lets me know that I'm not writing this story for nothing **

**as Usual I only own a few minor characters in this story, the rest belongs to DC.**

* * *

><p>Pam and Adam sat in the waiting room at the doctor's office excited for their names to be called. Today was the day, the day they found out the gender of their growing little buddle of joy. In that moment Pam couldn't care less about all the problems she was having with Dent or the Asylum or anything for that matter...no right now all she cared about was that this was one of the happiest days of her life.<p>

As they waited Pam smiled at the other women in the waiting room, there were two of them and both were at least two months further into their pregnancies than her. She looked at their protruding bellies and thought about how she couldn't wait to be as big as them, to know that soon she would be bringing a new life into the world. She looked down at her own baby bump and rubbed small circles into it with her hand as she thought about the day when she gets to hold her baby in her arms. A nurse opened the door into the waiting room and looked down at a clipboard before looking back up and calling out "Pamela Isley". Pam quickly jumped out of her seat and walked over to the woman with a big smile on her face

"Yes, that's me." she said excitedly.

She felt Adam behind her and took a peak over her shoulder at him, he too had an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Oh my god, this is it. This is actually it." Pam thought to herself as they followed the nurse

The nurse takes them to a room down the hall where she tells Pam to get comfortable on the examination table and that the doctor will be with them shortly. When she leaves Pam settles herself comfortably on her back then turns to Adam who seated himself in one of the chairs next to her

"This is it!" she repeats out loud to him

"Yes it is." he says with a smile as he takes one of her hands in his and holds it to his lips.

"What are you hoping for?" Pam asks

Adam leans back in the chair and seems to be thinking the question over for a minute before answering.

"Oh, it doesn't really matter... as long as it has a penis." he says with a smirk

"You're ridiculous!" Pam says laughing as she shakes her head at him, he just smiles even wider in response

As Pam's laughter starts to die down there is a light knock at the door then it opens as the doctor steps into the room. The doctor, a blonde woman in her late forties, looks at the laughing couple and smiles as she greets them.

"Mrs. Isley and Mr. Brennan, it's good to see you guys again. How is everything?" she asks as she takes a seat in rolling chair and scoots over next to Pam on the opposite side of the examination table

"Everything's just great Dr. Ronson." Pam answers cheerfully

"Good! I'm glad to hear that. So why don't we take a look and see how this little one is doing." Dr. Ronson says with a smile as she pats Pam's belly lightly with her hand.

"Yes." Pam answers

The doctor gets up and grabs the sonogram machine from the corner of the room and rolls it over next to Pam. She then situates herself between the machine and Pam.

"Ok let's raise this." she says as she takes the end of Pam's shirt and lifts it up over her belly right below her chest then takes a tube of gel and pops the lid open.

"Ok, you know the drill, this will be a little cold." she warns before squeezing the tube and a glop clear gel spurts out onto Pam's belly.

"oh!" Pam says surprised as the coldness hits her .

Dr. Ronson gives out a small chuckle before reaching over and turning on the machine and grabbing the wand then placing it against Pam's skin, spreading the gel around. The three of them listen as the baby's heartbeat starts to echo through the room.

"Ah! Everything seems to be looking good, the baby seems to be nice and healthy" the doctor says looking at the screen as she moves the wand slowly across Pam's belly. Pam and Adam watch excitedly at the black and white images of their baby.

"So...we want to find out the gender of the baby?" Dr. Ronson asks looking over at the couple. They look at each other for a moment before both turning to the doctor and saying yes.

"Ok. So what we're looking for is a little turtle or a little hamburger. The turtle means it's a boy and the hamburger mean a girl." the doctor explains.

She points to a spot on the screen and looks at Pam."See that right there. That's a little hamburger." she says with a smile

Pam looks from the screen to the doctor then back to the screen as the realization hits her

"You mean..." she starts to say as a wide grin starts to spread across her face

"Yup! Congratulations you two, you're having a little girl!"

Pamela was ecstatic on the drive home from the doctor's office. She still could quiet believe that she was having a little girl. To think her own daughter to dress up and play with and teach about different flowers. The thought excited her so much, she felt like she was on top of the world and nothing could bring her down, unfortunately for her though, the radio was on. Adam was flipping through the stations on the radio looking for any something that was actually considered music but eventually giving up and leaving it on the Gotham station was broadcasting a story about Harvey Dent and about how in just a few days he would be changing Gotham City forever with his new project. As the reporter commented on how Dent was doing so much good for the city, Pam could feel herself becoming more and more enraged. She quickly turned off the radio and sat back in her seat, arms crossed.

"How dare they!" she said flustered by the report "How dare they praise that horrible man!"

Adam rolled his eyes and looked at her for a second before looking back at the road in front of him.

"Seriously honey, what's the big deal? I mean he _is_ doing something pretty nice for the city." he says to her

"Doing something pretty nice... REALLY!" she says raising her voice

"Is destroying half of the forest life outside Gotham considered nice? No, Adam, I don't think so! He's not doing it because he cares about the people of Gotham and wants to be nice to them. No! He's obviously doing it to better his status in the people's eyes...for his fame, not for his feelings for them and those poor creatures out there have to suffer for his ego!"

He sighs and shake his head at her, he was starting to get real fed up with her anger and resentment towards Harvey Dent. It was becoming an obsession of hers to stop him and Adam had a feeling that she wasn't going to stop until something was done. He could just see the outcome now, his pregnant fiancé locked up in a jail cell for doing something stupid. He really loved Pam but sometimes he just felt that she didn't have her priorities in check and that she cared more about plants than actual people sometimes.

The excitement from the day had changed died down and now the air was filled with tension and frustration.

"This was such a good day for me! I was so happy and then this had to happen!" Pam thought to herself "I just can't have one good day without Harvey _fucking_ Dent bringing it back down...This was a happy day for me...and He fucking ruined it! JUST LIKE HE FUCKEN RUINS EVERYTHING!... Well he might have destroyed this joyous occasion for me, but I will not let that man destroy those beautiful forests on Monday. I will go to that party tomorrow and convince him to stop this monstrosity! I will stop him from murdering those innocent flowers. _Believe me_!"

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO! Way to blame Dent for your misery Pam! hahaha please review because I want to know if you guys are actually liking this story. The more reviews I get the more likely I will post the next chapter up soon!<strong>


End file.
